Sabrina Rose
Sabrina Rose is a witch with the power of roses. She was working for South and led a group of witches. She is usually just called Rose, but Tarras Doberg reveals her name as Sabrina Rose. Appearance Her appearance consists of short, slightly unruly hair that frames her face. Her outfit consists of A short dress with two slits on both hips and slightly lengthened "flaps" on both hips as well. The dress is accented with a midriff jacket of a sorts that goes up her shoulders and down her arms as tassles that represent Jester bells and two long, presumably red, sleeves. Her Hat is a bowl-shaped topper with two large and very long tassles that flare out into teardrop shapes and then are tied with two, again presumably, red tassles. Completing the outfit are two high heeled ankle boots, with the ankle part bulged out, seemingly reminiscent to short, loose, legwarmers. Personality She seems to have an intense dislike of humans as shown when during a meeting where only high ranking witches were attending she became extremely furious due to the presence of Lee Bairong and Lancelot who were also attending the meeting. Her anger didn't cool down even when she was told that they were supporters as she demanded to know who the witches that possessed them were. She only calmed down after South told her that she was the one that invited the two. When South asket her if she had any problem with the two of them she replied with no despite being infuriated about their presence before. History Rose sent out a group of witches to intercept the WH train heading south, trapping the train with rose vines. After her team was defeated, she fought herself. Taras recognized her as a fellow lover of plants, knowing her name, and stating that he met her when he was young. She was defeated by Tasha after he became a S-Class WH, who used his battlefield to take out all her roses at once. Rose's Return It turns out, however, that Rose is still alive -- she had one of her roses hidden deep within South's castle and was kept alive that way. When Guinevere gets near her rose, she threatens the former that she would kill her if she touched it. Powers and Abilities Supporter ;Veetar :Veetar is a plant spirit that manifests as thousands of rose blossoms and thorny vines capable of controlled growth and great strength. She has the power of infinite reproduction, meaning she can make one copy of herself for each rose, and can replenish the copies so long as at least one rose is left. However, both Rose and Veetar are destroyed by Tasha Godspell, who blasted them all at once. Trivia *Rose's flower hidden inside South's castle resembles the one in The Beauty and the Beast, both encased in a glass jar. Gallery Rose's_Team.jpg|Rose's team in a color splash Witchhunter ch30 p4.JPG|Rose on the cover of Chapter 30 Navigation Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Character